


Swinging Round The Room

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging Round The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: angela_snape

The music was pounding as Angela and Cam made their way to the bar of club Hotspot. The different colored spotlights bounced off the disco ball in the middle of the room, bathing the crowd in sparkling light. Angela led the way, holding Cam's hand tightly so they wouldn't be separated.

"We are looking hot tonight," Angela murmured against Cam's ear, bending her head low so Cam could hear her above the music.

Cam laughed. "We definitely are."

Angela wore a red dress with a plunging neckline and a long slit while Cam wore a one sleeved white dress with an asymmetrical cut. Cam had caught the heated glances their way - from men and women alike.

"All right. What's your poison because after a case like that, we definitely need to get drunk."

"Mm, yes, and Michelle is at her best friend's house so I can stay out all night."

Angela gave Cam her own heated look and a certain thrill went through her.

Their relationship was still new, new enough that the rest of the gang back at the Jeffersonian weren't aware of it, but her and Angela had known each other for years. They were close. Very close.

"Well, I wouldn't say we'll stay out _all_ night. We'll have to go indoors sometime. Perhaps to my place."

"I like the sound of that." Cam raised her hand, catching the attention of the busy bartender and ordered two drinks as well as some shots. They arrived quickly and Cam paid for them, tipping the bartender well, before handing a shot to Angela. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

They knocked back their shots before reaching for their drinks.

About midway through their drinks, Angela took the drink out of Cam's hand and placed it on the counter. "Come on, I want to dance."

Cam glanced at the dance floor, at the people shimmying with the music beat, sweat running down their bodies, and smirked at Angela. "Show me those sexy moves."

Angela held out her hand and Cam took it, as Angela led them to the middle of the dance floor. The music changed to a new song, one of the hottest song on the top ten, and Angela threw her arms around Cam's neck as she began to grind against her.

Cam instinctively moved with Angela, letting the beat guide her body. She placed her hand behind Angela's head and pulled her down into a heated kiss. This was exactly what she needed. The music, alcohol burning just under her skin, and Angela.


End file.
